Green Machine
7 Green Machine Was just like a Big Wheel but instead of having handlebars it had "handles" that controlled the turns. Very cool!!! The Green Machine The Green Machine was sort of an Uber-Big Wheel plastic bike. It was really long, you had to lay way back in it and steering was done by moving the rear wheels left or right. You could do some great 360s in it... http://www.tomheroes.com/images/greenmachine.jpg another toy in the cheetah and big wheel category. what made the green machine cool was you pedaled the front wheel as usual but steered with the rear wheels using dual joysticks attached to the frame on each side of the drivers seat. the commercial featured easy spinning skids and quick turning tricks. all green machines were obviously green. the novelty of its design and its name made it impossible to modify it satisfactorily for licensed characters like the big wheel did, and unfortunately,it died quickly. it was cool however, as promised in the tv commercial!vroom! Like a Big Wheel, but instead of steering the front wheel, you would steer the rear wheels with these bars on the side of you. You build up speed then do spinouts. I had one of these toys. It was in direct competition with the Big Wheel. I used to groove down hills on it. It had a suspension that was controled by two handles that I pulled from front to back. this was hoe I steered it. I can't seem to find any thing about them. A big wheel...but it was green and instead of having handlebars for steering you had two stick type controls the would alternate in order for steering. A 'Big Wheel'competitor, but elongated. Also one used levers to steer as opposed to a handle bar. Like the Cheetah, it was a Big Wheel type CHOPPER style pedal cycle. It was so much faster than the Big Wheel, and waay cooler! Kind of like a Big Wheel except that steering was made by individual levers that turned the back wheels instead of the front. The older cousin of Big Wheel, instead of handle bars it had two levers which turned the rear axle and allowed for hard spin-outs. like a Big Wheel but black and neon green, sleeker and cooler Kind of like a big wheel, but it was green and it was steered with the rear wheels. Much like the Big Wheel, it had a large wheel in the front and pedals, but the rear tires were the ones that moved when you steered. it was like a bigwheel, but it was more laid back(literaly)and it was green. It was the drag racer of big wheels! It had a single 16" wheel with pedals in front and 2 smaller wheels on a 3ft axle in back and you would steer the back axle with two levers between your legs. The thing was awesome we'd play smash up derby in the driveway. They ought to make it again. Thanks. An alternative to the Big Wheel (same front wheel & pedals)it had three wheels but was controled by two shifters in between your legs with the rear wheels turning left or right. The fun was when you built up a ton of speed and pulled the shifters to opposite ends, you'd get a great spinout sometimes several end to end spins. HoneyComb wheels standard. like big wheels but bigger with steering levers and handbrake I was like a big wheel,but totally rebuild. It used two handles in the center to steer, like a tank. It steered from the rear. The Green Machine & Slinky Need I describe Slinky>>>>> The Green machine was like a big wheel but was Green and had huge round wheels on the side of it and had handles on the inside and had break pedals for control.. Green Machine Big Wheel remember the green machine big wheel? it didn't have handle bars like the regular big wheel. it had two levers that you pulled back and forth. i had one and it is my most memorable toy! Green Mean Machine like a big wheel, but you turn and control the whels with your hands. the wheels were at your side. Greenmachine four wheels with fourwheel steering and you pedeled it while steering with two controler sticks in front of you ..